The Squeeze
by RZZMG
Summary: Astoria Greengrass has been in love with Draco Malfoy since the moment she first saw him. When she gives him her virginity one night, will she discover her feelings are returned, or will this be a case of learning from your mistakes? Hot shag. COMPLETE!


**STORY DETAILS: **Hogwarts-era, A/U (no Voldemort, no war ever existed in this universe).

**TIMELINE:** May, 1998

**CHARACTERS FEATURED (in alphabetical order by last name): **Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy

**SUMMARY: **Astoria Greengrass has been in love with Draco Malfoy since she first laid eyes on him. Shy, naive, deemed the "least Slytherin in Slytherin" by her Housemates, she decides one night to go for it when Draco makes it clear what he wants from her... Will she get her "happily ever after" or will this be a case of being crushed by your first crush?

**EXTRA #1: **The title of this fanfic ('The Squeeze') refers to a one-sided '_Zugzwang_' in the game of chess. It describes a situation where one player is put at a disadvantage because he/she has to make a move when he/she would prefer to pass and make no move at all. In game theory, it specifically means that this move directly changes the outcome of the game from a win to a loss (example: forcing the King to move on the board to avoid being checked, but as soon as he moves, you've set him up for an inevitable checkmate). A one-sided _Zugzwang_ is referred to in the chess world as 'the squeeze.'

**EXTRA #2:** For this fic, I have decided to make Astoria's birthday (which JKR has never given) October 1, 1981 – making her sixteen and a half for the story.

**RATING:** M+ (NC-17 –sexual situations, including _explicit _consensual sex; profanity).

* * *

_**THE SQUEEZE**_

**By: RZZMG**

* * *

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

_**Dungeon - Slytherin Dormitories**_

_**May, 1998**_

The dim, emerald light coming through the empty dorm room's sole window was, Astoria knew, merely the result of phosphorescent creatures that roamed the nocturnal depths of the lake just on the other side of the magically-reinforced glass. The colorful glow - warned _Hogwarts, A History_ (her favorite book) - was a trick utilized by the loch's many fiercely-competing predators to lure in unsuspecting prey by fascinating them with captivating bioluminescence. It was also an enticement strategy for mating, developed by some of the same species.

As the shimmering, kelly-colored radiance illuminated Draco's platinum hair and alabaster skin now, it gave a soft, otherworldly glow to his features, making him appear, in her sixteen-year old, quixotic mind's eye, the rightful Prince and heir of Slytherin that she'd always imagined him to be. And tonight, she was to be his Princess – _finally_.

They didn't speak; their tongues were too busy lapping at each other as they kissed ferociously with desperate want. His ultimate intentions for her needed no further declaration, however, than the little gasps he made between pulls of their lips, and the way he ground his pelvis between the vee of her thighs with urgent demand. He was going to make love to her tonight and take her virginity. Nothing short of the Headmaster appearing before them now was going to stop this.

He tasted of the punch that he'd been drinking earlier – a spiced, mulled cider – and his hands were almost uncomfortably cool against her bared skin as he pinned her to the solid, oak door and began divesting her of her robes. That done, her jumper was next to go; it was yanked over her head quickly and tossed aside. She worked her tie off as he undid her button-down, and when both articles of clothing were hurriedly shucked, her bra's front clasp was un-cinched easily by his anxious hands. Her breasts spilled out as the straps were slid off her shoulders.

Astoria had been blessed with a rack that was, in her opinion, relatively pretty in comparison to others she'd seen about the shower room. They weren't the best breasts around, but they were still a nice pair. Yet, glimpsing Malfoy's face as he took them in for the first time made things in her belly flutter with anticipation, making her feel beautiful and desired. He appeared almost awed at the sight of her high, plump globes with the tiny beige nipples and galleon-sized areolas.

Palming her naked breasts without pause, he groaned, happy with the weight and feel, rubbing them sensuously in circles, making them heavy and aching for more in mere seconds. "Yes," she whispered so low, it was barely a sound. He'd heard it, however, for he groaned in response and dipped back in to kiss her mouth.

At the same time as arousing her nipples with stroking thumbs, Draco's leg slid between her thighs, pressing against her cotton knickers, heightening her desire. She tightened her hold on his arms and let her hips ride his knee, the fabric clipping her in just the right spot to make her moist. Erotically massaging her little buds into hard, taut points, his lips traveled down her neck, branding her with wet, suckling love bruises above her pulse.

Caught in the maelstrom of feeling, Astoria rode the sensations he elicited, her inexperienced body responding to each caress sincerely, incapable of artifice in its delight. So wonderful - his hot, damp mouth as it clamped onto her tiny earlobe; so glorious - his warm, misted breath against the shell and next to her hairline. Straining against his rock-hard body, she gripped his shoulders tighter, unable to contain the loud moan as he bit down hard on her neck. He shushed her immediately, chastising her to be quiet or they'd have to stop, for he would not risk getting caught and lose his Head Boy badge only a month away from his graduation.

Clamping her lips together, Astoria found it so very difficult to obey him, especially when he bent and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard, but she bent her will to the task, not wanting to risk him walking away.

This was the first time any man had ever touched her in such a manner, and that it was _him_ doing so… She'd been in love with Slytherin's reigning Prince since the first moment she'd laid eyes upon him at her Sorting ceremony five years ago, and she'd been dreaming of doing _exactly_ _this_ with him since this past summer, when she found out what sex was by watching her older sister, Daphne, having it off in the cellar of their summer house with a Muggle boy she'd met at the beach earlier that day. The nasty, provocative display of sweaty, hot, fast shagging had become her fantasy ever since, with herself and Malfoy superimposed over the figures of the boy and her sister.

He brought her back into herself and out of the depths of her thoughts by biting down and making an imprint of his teeth upon her right breast. Astoria gasped from the pain, but he soothed the hurt with a quick lapping motion, and then turned his attention to the other side, giving it gentler consideration. His lips engulfed her left areola, the pressure strong as he hungrily swallowed the flesh into the damp cavern of his mouth, his tongue licking at the same time as he suckled. A deep-seated, biologic reaction took her over then, and she cradled her Prince to her breast, her fingers massaging through his soft, straight hair, encouraging his tasting. It was so intimate a thing, so beautifully feminine an act to have him nurse from her.

Astoria felt a momentary pang of loss as his knee moved away so his hands could unzip and remove her uniform skirt and so he could tug her knickers down to the point where gravity could take them to her ankles. Her temporary disappointment in the loss of stimulation was instantly forgotten, however, when his fingers delved into the seam between her legs to take up where his knee had left off. Discovering her lush, untamed arousal, Draco groaned with pleasure again. Rubbing her moisture up and down the slit, he located and circled with light force her clitoris. Electric shocks relentlessly ran the span of her spinal column as he exploited her most sensitive spot, arousing her until she was dizzy with need, whimpering softly for more, her nails sinking into his shoulders in silent demand.

Pulling his mouth from its concentration at her chest, he directed her walk backwards towards an empty bed, where he laid her length-wise across the mattress. Looming over her, his feet still firmly planted to the floor, he dipped his head to her belly to play with her 'innie,' then further south, until his mouth was buried in her folds. He naughtily danced his tongue through her labia, over her entrance, twining around her tiny pearl, and her hips repetitively jerked in response. "Yes," she quietly sighed, on the verge of discovering something _magnificent_.

He pulled away from his delightful attentions just as she began cresting the wave of fulfillment, only to grab her legs and throw them onto his shoulders. At some unfathomable point over the last five or so minutes, he'd gotten rid of his shirt and taken his slacks down, and now he was naked and she could see the shadowy shape of his long, somewhat thick, and fully erect line of solid flesh as he mounted her. Lining himself up with her entrance, he grabbed a hold of her hips, and with a rather violent thrust forward and a deep groan of triumph, he took her most precious innocence, shafting through the swollen passage of wet, virginal flesh until their pelvises met with a jarring abruptness.

Slytherin's soul, _it hurt!_ Astoria felt so full, split nearly in two as he opened her up by withdrawing and slamming back home in a series of quick, hard strokes. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to remain quiet, as he'd required, but the tears came anyway, as did her sobs, the shock of her violation too painful for her to ignore or try to ride out. "S-stop! P-p-please. It hur-hurts." The hitch in her voice was caused by her panting around tears, and made her sound, she realized, like a broken child.

Malfoy stilled all movement in a heartbeat, carefully dropped her legs down to the mattress edge, but he didn't withdraw from her body. Instead, he bent to her breast and began kissing and suckling it again, moving with little, quick jerks of his hips in a rhythm meant to soothe the sting, but also to keep her aroused. One of his hands worked between them, found that tiny nub of skin at the top of her vagina, and began rubbing it again in circles.

"Relax, girl," he whispered to her. "Breathe."

After several minutes of his gentler attentions, things began to change. Astoria's body warmed to the feel of him parting her repeatedly, and tiny prickles of electricity centered upon the spot he was stroking with his fingers. Her tears ended, as the pain gave way to pleasure, and to her surprise, her breasts began to ache once more with that delicious sensation that shot through her spine. Unconsciously, her hips began undulating to meet his gentler thrusts.

"That's it," he coaxed, his voice a low, smooth, delicious sound in her ear as he nipped at her skin to encourage her desire. "Feel my cock riding your sweet, warm pussy." He bit her neck again at the bend, making her womb clench. "Mmmm," he hummed in yearning, as her insides tightened around him and he continued to shuttle in and out, his tempo increasing. "You feel so bloody good."

His praise inflamed her heart, made he want to give more to please him. Concentrating, she tightened up her inner muscles again, and he grunted into the breach of her throat. "More," he implored, his voice bottoming out, husky with sexual hunger. "Fuck me back." Encouraged, she shoved upwards to meet his downward thrusts, drawing her thighs up along his sides, bending her knees back to cradle him so he could go deeper. She wanted him to fill her now, to plunge the depths of her body, to connect them irrevocably through this act.

Her hands tore at the coverlet beneath her for purchase as Draco pulled her towards him while simultaneously regaining his full height. Looming over her once more, his hands grasped her hips tight and pulled her arse up and off of the bed to meet his thrusting, experienced strokes. His pale, naked body was luminous in the dazzling green light, utterly captivating her.

"_Accio_ wand," he wandlessly cast, and his rod jumped to his hand from the floor. He stilled in his claiming of her body for a moment and pressed it to her belly, casting a spell she didn't recognize; it bathed her abdomen in pink light for a moment before fading away. "So you won't get pregnant," he explained quickly, reassuring her. That done, he tossed the wand to the side, and began increasing the strength of his surging hips once more, pulling further out and shoving back in with driving determination.

They would finish this now, she knew; nothing further stood in the way of completion.

That "something wonderful" feeling returned very quickly, swelled, intensified, peaked until the lower portion of her body was forcefully rocking upwards to collide with his as he slammed down into her, full-force. Her breath was a panting, trembling animal in her chest. Clenching her lips together, she tried not to scream with pleasure, her body quivering as she climbed towards and finally reached the very pinnacle of rapture – where sanity met chaos.

"Come for me," her lover bid, his grey eyes dark and half-lidded in the gloomy room.

Letting go, Astoria tumbled helplessly over the edge as she climaxed for the first time in her life. Green explosions burst behind her tightly-squeezed eyelids, and unrestrained, she cried out for her Prince, her nails savagely digging deep into the fabric under her fingers. The mattress supporting her back remained her only anchor to the real world as her consciousness floated upwards on a sea of perfect bliss for heartbeat upon heartbeat.

Grabbing her hips, Malfoy shoved with unleashed power now, pistoning in and out of her rapidly. He grunted twice, and then he groaned loud behind his clenched teeth. "_Fuck, yeah!_" he hissed, throwing his head back, and she felt his release – a series of hot pulses jetting a strange fluid into her, filling her up. It went on and on for long seconds, and with each spurt, he pulled back and rammed into her again. Half a dozen shoves later, and he was emptied, panting, leaning over her on one palm, his eyes closed as he tried to regain his control, too.

It was done. She'd been indoctrinated. She was utterly _his_.

"Draco," she whispered, and those steely, fathomless eyes snapped open and stared into her soul, assessing her worth.

It took only a few seconds.

Pulling out of her abruptly, leaving her bereft, he said not a word to her as he bent and tiredly pulled his pants and trousers back into place from around his ankles, zipping and buttoning up. Stumbling a bit, he turned and found his shirt on the floor, replacing it with hurried hands.

Stiff and extremely sore, Astoria sat up, closing her legs modestly. A twisted, pervasive chill sinuously wound its way between them, filling her heart with trepidation. What had she done wrong?

Quickly, she went back over the night's events in her mind…

Earlier, as he'd sat in the empty dining hall alone, she'd taken the biggest chance of her life and approached him, silently offering him companionship. They'd never spoken before, but he'd looked like he'd needed a friend just then, nursing a half-glass of cider, staring at the dark yellow-orange contents as he'd swirled it around absently. She'd been more than willing to give him an ear or a shoulder, if he needed it. Instead, he'd brought her here, holding onto her hand like a lifeline all the way down into the dungeon, through their common room past the others, and up to this abandoned dormitory room. As they'd made that hurried rush down corridors and past the faces of their surprised Housemates, she'd romantically cherished the idea that maybe – _finally!_ – he'd seen her and had realized he'd harbored deeply-seated, previously unrevealed feelings for her that he planned to confess in private.

Her unspoken offer to be there for his needs had been accepted - he'd claimed her body for his own, so now that meant he'd make her his girlfriend, right?

Looking up at him, assessing his body language and his profile, which was highlighted by the window's queer greenish effulgence, she realized with a sinking sensation, that things were not going to go as she'd naively believed. He stared at the wall, ignoring her completely, re-buttoning his shirt, his face set in a passively aloof manner.

In that silent, awkward moment, Astoria realized what a fool she'd been. All of her dreams of them – the perfect Prince and Princess of Slytherin House, destined for marriage and children and a lifetime of happiness together - were suddenly swallowed up by the abyss of hateful reality.

This had been nothing more than a one-off for him, to help relieve his mood, hadn't it?

But he'd been so nice in taking the time to assure her pleasure, the not-quite-dead idealist within reminded her.

Yeah, the cynical, Slytherin-trained side of her nature recognized, because he hadn't wanted what they'd done to be claimed as non-consensual sex, so he'd assured her pleasure, too. But tonight hadn't meant a thing to him. Her virginity had merely been a means to an end.

Ashamed, stricken, she rose on shaky legs and gathered up her clothing, replacing each piece with quaking fingers, and then stumbled to the door, fighting back the tears.

"You're bleeding," he informed her rather casually, preventing her from exiting by pushing against her hand on the knob. "Hold up."

Unable to meet his gaze, she kept her eyes on the wood paneling ahead of her, hearing the spell to _Scourgify_ cast and feeling its quick-dry effects across her skin. He pulled the door open then, looming behind her silently. It was clear he was kicking her to the curb.

Despite her best efforts to maintain her dignity, this one act shattered her naïve heart, and with a sob, Astoria fled the dormitory, refusing to look back, berating herself for being so dumb as to fall in love with the likes of Draco Malfoy.

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S END NOTES:**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
